His Guardian Angel
by Ellsweetella
Summary: "Clove Retea is my new target." Cato announced to the whole school. Great. Just Great. Cato, the self proclaimed Prince, had found his new target- Clove Retea, the school's "Princess". SHe was said to be innocent, pure and kind... But was it who she really was? AU. OOC. Clato


**Hey guys :D Thank you for stumbling into this story! Please don't abandon it yet! I promise you that it will be better. Please leave a review if you wish.**

**Oh. I am not familiar with America/British/ any other country except Singapore's school system. So let's just take it that this school provides education from kindergarten all the way to University! Yay! **

**His Guardian Angel**

Chapter 1

She's My next Target

The girl in front of him had tears in her eyes. Oh so pathetic.

"It is over between us, sweetie," Cato sighed, leaning back against a tree.

"Honey, please… Please don't leave me! You… You promised me that we will be together forever!" the brunette begged, tugging on Cato's sleeve.

"Don't call me 'honey'. We have already broken up," Cato rolled his eyes. Looking at whatever-name-that-pathetic-girl-was.

"C… Cato… Please, I love you!" she fell to her knees, tears spilling out.

Tch. How pathetic. He thought that this girl would be tougher than the others. After all, she was more resistant to his wooing as compared to the other girls. She was a tough… what was that word again? Yeah. Tsundere.

"Apple… No. Cherry, it is impossible between us. You might love me, but I don't. Here's the break-up fee," Cato dumped a car key into the palm of the crying girl.

He was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh yeah. This is the watch you gave me. And these are the love letters you wrote to me. Have a nice day."

"Are you even human?" another girl's voice said. Cato swung around, only to be slapped by her. Cato glared at the extra girl.

"Hey. What are you-" before Cato could finish, another slap landed on his cheek.

"Shut up. You have no rights to talk," the girl growled. She walked towards the still crying Cherry and put her arms around her shoulders. "Are you alright? Come on, wash your face up," the girl gently led Cherry away.

"Thank you, Princess Clove," Cherry murmured, drained from her tears.

"Princess? I am not a princess," Clove laughed, slightly amused by the girl's comment, "Come on. Leave that idiot alone."

Cherry nodded and left quietly with her.

The hell was that girl? How dare she! How dare she slap Cato! Cato was the Prince of the school! She had no rights!

He grabbed a male student and snarled, "Who the hell is that girl?"

"S…She… She is Clove Ray…" the poor guy stuttered, clearly intimidated by Cato.

Hmph. Cato let the shivering boy off. Cato looked at the weird girl's back. She was so dead. So, so dead.

The weird girl with dark brown hair and green eyes turned back and glared at him.

That girl just got on his nerve. She would be a fine collection. He would win her over, and then break her heart. Stupid girl.

* * *

"Princess, thank you for standing up for me earlier. I should have known that Cato was a playboy," Cherry thanked Clove with tears in her eyes.

"No worries. Girls should help girls. Be strong. You are such a nice girl, I am sure that you will find a nice man who will love you truly." Clove smiled, looking down at the girl.

"Are you Cherry? Are you really that Cherry Johnson? Or are you just a clone?" Johanna looked at the girl with curiosity, scrutinizing her. Cherry blushed. "You must be having a fever! No… Monster, bring back the old ice queen Cherry would you?" Johanna sighed dramatically.

"Johanna, don't be rude," Clove smiled looking at Johanna with mock angriness.

"Yes, yes, your highness," Johanna pretended to bow.

An announcement aired, interrupting their conversation.

"Attention please. Cato Retea, son of the dean of Panem Private School University Branch has an announcement. I, Cato Retea, has found my new target. My newest target is Clove Ray. Yes. You did not hear wrongly. Clove Retea is my new target." Cato voice resounded throughout the whole school. Including the Kindergarten and University branch.

Clove almost choked on her saliva. Almost. A lady like her would never do such an unlady-like things.

Really. Cato Retea actually thought that he could make her fall in love with him? Impossible. She was not a normal girl. She was different. Have fun failing, Cato.

Clove smiled and walked off, laughing to herself. She would never lose. Never.

* * *

"Are you giving me the money or not?" Glimmer shoved the foxlike girl onto the floor, glaring at the weaker girl.

"What… What do you want?" she stammered, falling onto the girl with a huge thud.

"Foxy, do you not want to live? Listen to Glim, or else I won't guarantee what will happen to your face," Marie trailed her long fingernail along the trembling girl's cheek.

"Beauty, money or looks? Hmm?" Glimmer laughed, slapping the girl's face playfully.

"I don't have any! I gave you all of mine last night!" she sobbed, trembling as if she was a prey trapped by it's predator.

"Glimmer, that's enough. Stop. Please," Clove grabbed hold of her hand as Johanna and Cherry helped Foxy up.

"Come on, let's go to the washroom."

Clove glared at the blonde as Marie tried stopping Foxy from leaving.

"Marie. Let her go," Glimmer growled.

"Yes…" Marie snarled, forcefully let Foxy's hand go.

"Clove, I will never forget you," Glimmer huffed.

"I know."

* * *

"Cato, are you crazy? She is Clove for goodness sake! She is the school's Angel Princess!" Marvel exclaimed.

"So?"

"So? Are you crazy? She is the kindest, purest girl in school! No. She is the kindest, purest girl in the world! The competition is crazy bro. Crazy!"

Cato snorted, "Please. I am Cato, the lady-killer! All the ladies will bow down at my feet!"

Finnick rolled his eyes, "Cato, it's not that I am being mean or what. The sad truth is, I am the sexist man on Earth. Plus, what make you so sure that Clove will fall for you? She slapped you twice in the morning!"

"Clove slapped Cato? Twice? I should have been there! Man!" Marvel sighed in disappointment.

"Betraying me now eh?" Cato growled, playfully punching Marvel in the stomach.

"Ouch! How dare you! Finnick! Let's get our revenge!"

"Don't drag me into your immaturity. Hey! Let me go! No! My sugar cubes! You assholes!"

* * *

"I can't thank you enough!" Foxy smiled, tears in her eyes.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Clove smiled, taking a sip of her Earl Grey.

"F…Friends?"

"Of course. Unless… Unless you despise us?"

"No. No! Of course not! I… I am grateful…" Foxy blushed furiously, looking at the beautiful girl sitting in front of her.

"We are meeting for tea later on! Want to join us?" Johanna smiled, looking at Foxy with enthusiasm.

"Can I?"

"Of course you can! Princess's friend is our friend!" Johanna smiled, "Clove, are you coming?"

"No. Sorry. I have something on later," Clove smiled apologetically.

"Meh. Whatever," Johanna pouted, "Foxy, let's have fun without Princess!"

Clove laughed, "I have to get home now. Bye!"

Johanna pouted and drank her smoothie in one gulp.

Her phone beeped. She looked at the message and smirked.

The master had given her approval.

* * *

"How's my acting today?" Glimmer voice asked from the other side of the phone.

"Wonderful. Thank you so much, Glim," the green-eyed girl replied, smiling with satisfaction.

"At your service, my princess," Glimmer replied, a hint of happiness in her voice.

"How's the new victim?"

"I heard from Jo that she was great. The money will be given to you tomorrow."

"Good."

"Can you come over tonight?"

"I can't… Sorry. How about tomorrow?" the green-eyed girl asked.

"No problem. I will never forget you."

"I know."


End file.
